Waking Dreams
by FireofSaturn
Summary: This is my first try at a romance between my fave couple of Logan and Ororo. Storm doesn't realize her true feelings for Wolvie 'til she is transported (sorta) to a world where she finds out what she's been missing.
1. A New Reality

Disclaimer: X-Men aren't mine.  
  
This is sort of an AU story centred on my favourite couple- Storm and Wolverine.   
  
"" is spoken words  
** is thoughts  
is telepathy  
----------  
  
~Waking Dreams~  
  
  
"I believe it is late enough. Perhaps it is time I go to bed, good night everyone," Ororo Munroe told her fellow teammates, the X-Men.  
  
Among them was the seven other members and the team's founder. However the team roster changed often with the comings and goings of friends like Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Warren Worthington III and Elisabeth Braddock. For today and tomorrow though the team consisted of eight people and their mentor. These were:  
  
Hank McCoy a.k.a. the Beast. A blue-furred scientist with a kind heart and brain of a genius.  
  
Jean Grey-Summers a.k.a. Phoenix. A telekinetic and telepath, one of Ororo's best friends and also the wife of Scott Summers.  
  
Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops. The team leader whose power is his devastating optic blasts that come from his eyes.  
  
Rogue. A woman with the mutant ability to absorb another person's personality and memories with a simple touch. She also has the powers of invulnerability, flight, and super strength which she drained from Carol Danvers.  
  
Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit. The Cajun charmer with the ability to charge any object with enough energy to cause it to explode.  
  
Jubilation Lee a.k.a. Jubilee. A teenager with the power to fire pyrotechniques from her fingertips. Also the youngest among the team.  
  
Logan a.k.a. Wolverine. The rough Canadian with a healing factor and killer set of adamantium claws. Some of the X-Men wonder if his insane ability to cause trouble where ever he goes is also a mutant ability.  
  
Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm. A former African goddess worshipped for her weather-controlling powers. Also a team leader both on and off the field.  
  
Charles Xavier a.k.a. Professor X. The founder of the X-Men. Is said to be the most powerful telepath on Earth.  
  
At the end of a long day these mutants went their own ways for the night so they would be ready to face whatever evils would face them the next day.  
  
As Storm stood to leave the living room her leg brushed against Logan's, who had been seated next to her on the couch. Ororo was overcome by a sharp chill when this happened. She knew this wasn't a chill that comes from fear but she just couldn't place where it came from.   
  
"G'night 'Roro," Logan said as she passed by him.  
  
"Good night Logan."   
  
With that she left the room and made her way upstairs to her attic apartment. She slipped into her room quietly and went straight to bed not bothering to change out of her jeans and pink spaghetti-strap top. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.  
  
Ororo didn't remember closing her eyes but as soon as she did she became an observer in an alternate world. A world where the mutant hunters called sentinels had won and only a few homo superior were left to defend themselves and the rest of the world. However, one small group of super powered heroes emerged and became known as protectors and warriors. Even in such a different world the X-Men lived.  
  
"We've gotta go! Scott's down!"  
  
"NO! I only need one more shot. Give me another chance and I can take it out for good."  
  
"Forget it Storm, it's too risky."  
  
"Logan, I know I can do it if I can have another shot. You go back to the Blackbird with the others."  
  
"I ain't gonna leave ya out her to face the sentinels alone Rain Lady."  
  
At that one of the pink and purple clad monstrosities emerged from behind the rubble of one the downed buildings. It fired at Storm who was preoccupied fighting another sentinel. She never saw it coming.  
  
"AAAHHH!"  
  
" 'Ro!"  
  
Wolverine saw it coming and race to help the now injured Storm. Scooping her up into his arms before she hit the ground he turned around and made a mad dash for their only means of transportation.  
  
Dazed, the Windrider looked up into the eyes of her rescuer. "Logan, please do not leave me..."  
  
"I won't darling. I promise you that," he replied to her as they just made it to the Blackbird which had just begun its liftoff.  
  
Hank met them on the ramp. "How is she?"  
  
"She'll live as long as she don't go tryin that again. Honestly Hank, I thought once we were married she'd stop pullin' stunts like that. And I'm supposed ta be the irresponsible one..."  
  
Ororo was baffled as she watched the scene unfolding before her. *Married? Did he say 'married'? Am I truly married to Logan? No...This is just a dream, I could never have married him...Could I?*  
  
TBC  
----------  
  
OK, tell me what you think. I want to continue but this story seems to have a mind of its own. You can tell me anything you want as long as you tell me SOMETHING. Thanx. 


	2. War Games

I have a feeling that this may be a bit confusing considering I'll be writing with two Ororo Munroes but hang in there and I'll do what I can to help you out, I might not even be using our original windrider for more than a few lines during the alternate world scenes. I think the original Ororo(the one from the first universe) will only be using thoughts and not much speech too. At least in her "dream" universe.  
  
Note: Most of this takes place in the "dream" universe.  
"" is spoken words  
** is thoughts  
is telepathy  
----------  
  
~Waking Dreams: War Games~  
  
  
Ororo Munroe woke up with the strangest feeling. She remembered being in a battle the previous night with an unending group of sentinels who had been a part of capturing and imprisoning most of her worlds mutants. After that she recalled an argument with her husband, Wolverine, after word came over their comms that Cyclops had been injured and that they should return to their jet. Everything after that point was a total blank. But her thoughts went back to the leader of her band of outlaws known as the X-Men. *Scott...Scott!* Sitting up quickly her head began to rush and she dropped her head back onto the pillow beneath it. "Ooooh..."  
  
"Careful darlin'. You're gonna hurt yourself again."  
  
"Logan?" Only now did she recognize the sterile walls of the infirmary. "Is Scott alright?"  
  
"Shh. Scott'll be just fine if ya give him enough time. Now settle down and drink some tea."  
  
"What--What happened? Why am I in here and where is the rest of the team?"  
  
"You don't remember darlin? I guess ya wouldn't after takin a hit like that, but it doesn't matter as long as y'stop tryin ta pull that hero junk. You're here 'cus one of the tincans decided to take a shot while ya had yer back turned: and the rest of tha team's fine. They're just waitin for you and Cyke to get up and outta here."  
  
"Good morning Ororo," Jean greeted from her husband's bedside.  
  
"Hello Jean," she replied happy to hear her best friend's voice, at the same time trying to lift her head to see the redhead. "Oow." *Note to self: head stays down. That is extremely nauseating.*  
  
"Careful 'Ro. That may be an experience that you won't want for a while if you keep trying to move your head like that," Jean warned.  
  
"I shall remember that wonderful advice. How is Scott?"  
  
"The same. He was caught offguard by a sentinel the same way you were...well, at least he didn't fall from one hundred feet in the sky."  
  
"Hmm. I am sorry for not listening to you, Logan. Next time I will act better."  
  
"Wait...Gimme a sec. I should get this on tape for you to hear next time you won't listen to me," Logan replied half serious. Both women chuckled at this.  
  
"Alright love, I shall TRY to listen to you," Ororo apologized, then, looking at Jean she added, "and my teammates."  
  
"That's better," Jean said.  
  
To the observing Ororo Munroe time seemed to pass in a flash and it was soon two weeks later in this strange yet very comforting universe.  
  
"Breakfast y'all. Come an' get it before tha swamp rat devours it all."  
  
"It smells delicious Rogue," a starving Jubilee commented before tearing into a stack of pancakes a foot high. "Hey! Blue Boy! Keep your paws off my 'cakes."  
  
"My apologies Jubilation, I was only making sure yours were as delectably pleasing as mine"  
  
"Yeah right Hank. Ya'd be more convincin' if ya told the kid hers were poisoned," threw in Wolverine.  
  
"Logan..." Ororo said from her seat beside him, elbowing him in the ribs.  
  
And so it started. Around mouthfuls of pancakes, bacon, and sausages breakfast conversation grew to a steady hum as the Beast and Professor Xavier discussed the growing sentinel/mutant problems, Ororo and Scott talked about their recent battle where they had been injured, and Jubilee protectively guarded her deteriorating stack of pancakes.  
  
Soon breakfast was done and, after their daily argument over who would do the dishes, the team of heroes met in their one and only Danger Room for excercises. However, these excercises were not the kind that anyone could walk in off the street and participate in-unless they had a death wish. Today the group was separated into two smaller teams who would be competing against each other in a new excercise. The first team was; Cyclops, Rogue, Jean, and the Beast. Team Two was made of; Storm, Gambit, Wolverine, and Jubilee.  
  
The object of today's session was to reach the other team's flag without losing ANY members of your own team. There would be no powers used and the only way to be taken out of the game was by getting hit with a paintball, which could be fired by anyone on the opposing team, and all players were equipped with paintball guns. There would be two flags, one for each team. The team lead by Storm would have a flag with a lightning bolt on it, and Cyclops' team would have a flag emblazoned with a crimson blast. Each team was also allowed to leave one member behind to guard the flag which would be hidden inside one of the buildings somewhere on the playing field. All members of a team could communicate through headsets that were tuned to a different wavelength from the oppositions.  
  
"Alright, does everyone understand the rules?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"Sure sugah, I get tha rules. But if we ain't allowed ta use our powers how come you put two thieves, an ex-secret agent, and a teenager that can sneak out of a third story window without anyone knowin' on the same team? That don't seem fair."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Aww Chere. You just be jealous because you gonna miss the ol' Cajun charm. Dat's all."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Swamp Rat."  
  
Sighing in exasperation Storm surveyed the rest of the group, "Shall we begin?"  
  
"Let's go for it," Wolverine replied. When everyone was in their positions, to Storm, he added, "Since this is supposed ta be a real quiet-like mission I guess we'll have ta keep the, as Jubilee put it, "makeout" noises to a minimum. Huh?"  
  
"Ugh, gross Wolvie."  
  
"Oui mon ami. You keep the sweet talk for da bedroom, non?"  
  
"Please, Logan. You must behave yourself...at least...until this excercise is over."  
  
"Sure thing Sweetheart."  
  
On Storm's team Wolverine was nominated as guard while Jubilee, Gambit, and Storm split up to track down the other team's flag. On Team One, Cyclops stayed behind so that the light wouldn't reflect off his visor and Rogue and Jean would distract whoever was left from Team Two so Beast could get to the flag. The game began.  
  
Being the master thieves that they were Gambit and Storm began to sneak around the first building with Jubilee following close behind when they saw Rogue and Jean come running at them from the opposite direction. Gambit stated the obvious, "We gonna need a distraction chere."  
  
"Allow me," Jubilee said as she ran over to the side and at the women from behind, firing her weapon the whole time. "Who's the woman? Oh yeah! I am, uh-huh!" The teenager got off three shots before Phoenix brought her own weapon up and fired at her. With a splat Jubilee was taken out of the game, but not before two of her shots hit their own mark. Right between Rogue's shoulder blades. "Aww man. This sucks. Good luck guys," she told her teammates as she left the Danger Room with Rogue.  
  
Seconds after Jubilee disappeared from Storm's sight the windrider brought her own gun to bare on Phoenix and with the aim of a sniper took the other woman from the game. "Nice aim Padnat."  
  
"Thank you Remy, but our troubles are not yet over."  
  
"Oui, we still have de One-eye an' Bete to take care of. How you doin' Wolverine?"  
  
"Not bad. We got a big blue rat in the walls back here though," he replied between breathes.  
  
"Good. Keep him busy then Wolverine and we shall finish what we set out to do," the majestic voice of Storm told him.  
  
"No problem here, Windrider. You better keep her safe LeBeau. I mean it."  
  
"Oui, oui. Dat man is one giant pain in de--"   
  
"Gambit! That IS my husband whom you are speaking of so...fondly."  
  
"Sorry Stormy."  
  
"No, no. You are right, that man can be a real pain in the...well, you know. Let us find the flag and stay alert. Cyclops is still unaccounted for," in the time it took them to finish their conversation they had reached the last building. The flag's safehouse.  
  
Wolverine's voice came over the radio, "Hank's down for the count. Nailed 'im when he turned his back to go for the flag."  
  
"Good work my love," Storm whispered back into her radio. "Now, let us finish this game."  
  
Suddenly paintballs rained down on them from the roof of the building. Both being well aquainted with having weapons fired at them, Gambit and Storm ducked and rolled. Coming up beside the door Storm stopped and looked for Gambit. He had rolled clear across the field and was drawing Cyclops' fire. Pulling a clip from her hair, which had been held up in a pony tail, it now cascaded down her back as she picked the door's lock. When she heard a familiar click she threw the door open and ran inside as she heard another wet splat that signaled Gambit's defeat. No longer worried about someone trying to stop her she made a mad dash for the flag. Cyclops jumped from the shadows around the corner and fired. Diving for the floor the paintball sailed past her head and hit the wall in front of her. With a reflex honed by years of practice her hand shot out...and grabbed the flag. The illusion of the buildings and woods faded from reality around the three remaining players. The game had been won. Sprinting across the room Logan hugged his wife and gave a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
"Congratulations Ororo," Professor Xavier said as he entered the room with the defeated participants behind him. Some were celebrating and jumping while others merely sulked.  
  
"Told ya they weren't fair odds."  
  
"Don't be a sore loser cherie. After all, Gambit got hit too."  
  
"That don't make me feel any better Swamp Rat."  
  
"Woo hoo! We won, we won! Way t'go Storm, we rock," a jubilant Jubilee cried as she danced around and hugged her team.  
  
"Congratulations Storm."  
  
"Thank you Scott. You did well also."  
  
"Com'on 'Roro. I got a special victory dance for ya," Logan growled as he pulled his wife out the door.  
  
With that the X-Men left the Danger Room for the day and went to change or take a shower or just chat in the kitchen for a while. High above them a beautiful African woman laughed delightedly to herself at how openly the two lovers interacted especially around their friends. Little did any of them know what was waiting for them...what was waiting to destroy them. Not even the silent observer from an alternate Earth could have predicted the destruction and terror that would rock this loving world. 


	3. Danger, Danger Kurt Wagner!

Somebody asked for Kurt Wagner? Sorry this chapter is so short but I need to try and make the next chapter longer. I should only have two more to go after this...I hope. This part is mainly for suspense and fun, I'll probably have to raise the rating on the next one.   
  
P.S. For the reviewer who said I was missing Kurt, he has a small role in what's left of the dream reality. I also apologize if I didn't portray him correctly, he's not my best character.  
----------  
  
~Waking Dreams: Danger, Danger Kurt Wagner!~  
  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
"Ye--yes Mr. Creed. The sentinels have all been reprogrammed to do anything the Friends of Humanity want."  
  
"Wonderful. And the status on any remaining mutant?" asked Graydon Creed, leader of the FOH and new owner of MasterMould and all Sentinels.  
  
"Only the X-Men remain free, sir."  
  
"Perfect, soon they too will see that muties are only freaks of nature...perfect."  
  
A synthetic voice boomed in the large chamber of an underground factory: "Sentinel group 17 prepared for mission. Sentinel group 16 failed to reach objective. Mutants known as the X-Men defeated sentinel groups 1 to 16. X-Men Cyclops, Storm, Phoenix, Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, Jubilee, and Beast. Achieve objective at any cost. Target; mutant renegade group known as the X-Men. Objective; search...and DESTROY. Mutant X-Men must be eliminated at ANY cost."  
  
Suddenly the factory was filled with the noise of whirring motors and the metal killer giants took off through the roof of the factory. These Sentinels had a job, and they would not fail.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile it was dinner at 1407 Graymalkin Lane. A nice, peaceful--  
  
"HEY! Leggo my fries Drake!" Jubilee cried as the last of her fries was snatched from her plate.  
  
"Who? Me?" Bobby asked innocently as he stuffed the fries into his mouth.  
  
"Aaaaahhh! That's it," declared Jubilee. "You really want some potato? Fine! Take this Drake," she said as she took a giant scoop of mashed potato and flung it at her unprepared victim.  
  
Soon the entire table was involved in a food fight with the exception of the Professor, who had made a hasty retreat for his office when he saw Jubilee grab for the potatoes, and Ororo and Logan who had just entered the kitchen. Wolverine took one look at what had become of the meal and turned to grab his keys.  
  
"How about a night out, darlin'?"  
  
"I believe that would be an excellent decision, Logan. Lead the way."  
  
"Where ya wanna go 'Roro?" Logan asked as he opened the door for his wife, bowing and motioning her outside.  
  
"Anywhere you would like to go my love," she replied with a dignified chuckle as she stepped out of the mansion. "How about that new--" *thud* "What on Earth? Oh, Kurt! When did you arrive?"  
  
"Only now. I am sorry for my unannounced entrance Ororo," the German mutant apologized.  
  
"No, it was my own fault."  
  
"How long you gonna be staying for, Elf?" Logan interjected.  
  
"I'm only down for a few days mine freund. Where is everyone else?"  
  
"I do not think--"  
  
"They're in the kitchen Kurt," the rough Canadian said before Ororo could warn Nightcrawler. "We're on our way out but I'm sure a smart guy like you should have NOOO problem findin'em."  
  
"Alright. I hope you have a peaceful evening."  
  
"Oh, we will bub. Too bad I can't say the same for you," Wolverine added under his breathe as he opened the door to his jeep for Storm.  
  
"That was a very mean thing you did to Kurt, Logan. How could you be so cruel?"  
  
"Hell, 'Ro. If I hadn't cut in you woulda been askin' him ta join us...It'd be kinda difficult to spend some real 'quality' time together with him around. Don't y'agree?"  
  
"Logan you really are an animal."  
  
"Don't ya know it, darlin'. Let's roll," with that he turned the key in the ignition and they took off for the most private restaurant in New York. 


End file.
